


Cariño

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets a job as an au pair and tutor. His new employer is peculiar.</p><p>Note: Based on Jane Eyre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

“Where are you, Dan? I only want to play with you.”

Dan held his breath as he hid behind the curtains from his oldest, meanest cousin.

Leonard lived to torment him. If there was ever a day that had gone by without Dan’s tear falling, it was a miraculous thing. Dan heard the older boy walk past his hiding spot. There was the shuffling of fabric sweeping across the floor. The voice of Dan’s Auntie came clear. “Hello, Leonard.”

“Hello, mother” The evil boy replied. Dan could hear the fake smile from his hiding spot.

Certain that it was now safe to move, Dan stuck out a foot, sneaking behind Leonard’s back. His cousin heard the shuffle of his trousers and before Dan knew it, Leonard pushed him onto the rug and held him down.

“Dan! How nice of you to join me?”

“Let me go!” Dan struggled to say. “Let me go now!”

“You’ll do as I say omega,” Leonard chuckled darkly. He pulled at the buckle of Dan’s belt, pulling his trousers loose. Dan knew what he was trying to do. When Leonard had learned the difference between alphas and omegas, he learned a new way to abuse his cousin. Leonard knew that if Dan’s purity was unfounded, his cousin would be thrown out into the street to starve for being a dirty omega. He knew that his mother would never stand for having a whore live among them. No respectable alpha would take an impure omega so Dan would have to remain here, in their mansion, or forced to leave. Either way, it would make Dan’s life worse and that is just what Leonard wanted.

“I’m your cousin. This isn’t right.”

“Shut your mouth.” Leonard’s face went from playful to sneering. “You live in _my_ house.”

“It is my Uncle’s house. I am his nephew. You can’t do this,” Dan cried, trying to pry the other boy’s hands away from his body.

“You won’t tell me what to do.” With a harsh smack to his face, Leonard continued his abuse. Dan reached for anything he could find. His hand found something a bit heavy and cold. He picked it up and swung at his cousin. The other boy cried out, clutching the side of his bloody head.

Leonard shouted, “Mother! Mother! Dan’s attacked me.”

Mrs. Parks returned to the room in a flurry, several servants and children following behind her. Dan was still on the ground, in shock of Leonard’s lie.

“Auntie Vivian, he was trying to touch me again.” Dan gestured to his ripped dress shirt and unbuckled trousers. “I couldn’t get him to stop. I swear on my mothers’ graves. He wouldn’t stop!”

“We were only playing,” Leonard pouted innocently. “He’s insane, mummy.”

Lady Parks placed a comforting hand on her son’s back. “Put Daniel in the red room,” said the noble woman.

Dan’s eyes widen and his wailing began again. The servants grabbed a hold of him before he could run. He kicked and screamed but to no avail. They dragged him into the dreaded chamber.

The red room was haunted. They had all said so. His uncle, Anthony Parks, his mother’s brother, died in that room; the red room.

“Pray to God to make you a good little boy,” Lilith, the housekeeper, told him. He was pushed inside and the door locked with a key.

Dan threw himself at the door, trying to escape the demons he knew sought out his soul. “Let me out! Please! I’m sorry! Let me out!”

He was left in the red room until supper, long after he’d worn out his voice.

—–

Days later, Dan had been called to the morning room.

“What is his name, you say?” A woman, dressed darkly, asked. She was older and looked at Dan with calculating eyes. Dan imagined she was an evil witch who ate children with a side of roasted potatoes. Then, he thought, she probably wasn’t a very good cook. Most alphas weren’t.

“Daniel James Howell.”

“His parents are?”

“Dead. Both of them with nothing left behind for the boy. He came to live here five years ago.”

“What possessed you, dear woman, to take in an orphan… an omega, at that?”

“My departed husband, my alpha, bid me to care for him if something should happen to his sister. And I have. I have four others, two more omegas, and he is simply too much trouble.”

“I see. Rest assured that Benbrook School will sort him out.” She turned to Dan. “Do you know what happens to the wicked when they die?”

“They go to hell, ma’am.”

“How do you intend to avoid such a terrible fate?”

“Keep well and live forever,” Dan answered honestly. He always thought that it would be better to avoid dying altogether.

“Hmm… Yes, we will certainly straighten you out.”

Aunt Vivian smiled courteously. “I must inquire about vacations.”

“Yes?”

“He shall spend every vacation there.”

The school mistress nodded.

“He is obedient to an extent. He has a bit of cheek in him and he has a tendency to tell falsehoods.” Dan shook his head but kept quiet.

“Thank you for the warning, Lady Parks.”

Dan’s aunt then rose and saw the school mistress out the parlor doors. On her return, Dan asked, “Why did you tell her I was liar?”

“You are.”

Dan said without pause, “If I were a liar, I would say I loved you. But I don’t. You never once treated me with an ounce of kindness, not even a smile in my direction. You hate me and they all know. My mothers and Uncle Anthony all know what you have done. There are no lies in heaven.”

The woman scowled at the little boy. “Leave this instant.”

Dan stormed out, glaring at everyone who crossed his path.

—–

A few weeks later, in a classroom, surrounded by other ten year olds, Dan repeated the phrases his heard the teacher pronounce. He heard it all before, having been tutored alongside his well-to-do cousins. Hs attention waned. Across the room, a boy with red hair and blue eyes stared back at him and smiled.

The teacher noticed the red-haired boy’s lack of attention and shouted, “Henry Wood! I will not stand of this disrespect. Rise.” The boy did as he was told. The teacher, another angry looking woman, rose her baton high about her head and hit him on the back twenty times. Dan had to try hard to keep his mouth.

Before the twenty-first thwack could sound, the door burst open and the headmistress stalked into the classroom.

“Continue.” She appeared to enjoy the humiliation and pain of children. When Henry’s punishment was complete, the headmistress pointed to Dan.

“Daniel Howell, come forward.” Dan swallowed but walked towards the woman. She pointed to a stool. “Stand on the pedestal.” Dan did so.

“Children, this boy is a liar. Cast him out and shun him. Withhold your friendship and let him know the lonely life of the sinner.”

Dan looked around at all the solemn faces before him, wondering if they believed the deceits spoken about him.

“He shall stay here on the sinner’s pedestal without food or water until late into the night so that the fear of sin holds him.”

Dan stood on the pedestal until after supper. His entire body ached and his mind had grown numb from the boredom. The classroom door opened and a large group of children marched through to the other side, ignoring him. One child stayed behind however.

Henry Wood took out a piece of bread and slipped it into Dan’s hand before running off to catch up with the group.

——

Dan had never had a friend before. School was awful but Henry made it bearable. They often spent their daily walks together talking about what they knew about the world. Dan’s parents had been missionaries who died of the fever. Henry’s mother sent him away when she remarried a new omega. Henry never went home for holidays either. It seemed no one loved either of them enough to keep them. They bore punishments together, as they were always together to get into trouble.

——

Typhus had come to the school in the late winter months. The teacher suspected it arrived in the luggage of those students who had returned home to the city where there was a large outbreak. Within weeks, Henry’s cough had gotten progressively worse. He was no longer required to do chores or even dress himself. He was too weak.

One night, Dan snuck over to Henry’s cot and felt how hot he burned. “You’re chilled,” Henry smiled. “Come and lie down so you can get warm.”

“How are you?” Dan asked worriedly. He did not fear the sickness but rather the consequences of being caught in another child’s bed. That was against at least six separate rules.

“Happy. I’m going home.”

“To your mother?”

“To God.”

The next morning, Dan woke to Henry’s unmoving blue eyes staring at him. Dan closed his friend’s eyes and told no one what had happened until the breakfast bell rung.

——

**_Eight years later_ **

_Dear Omega Daniel Howell,_

_We accept your offer of education services. We need an educator with a firm hand, eloquence, and fluency in Latin, French and Spanish. Your experience shows you fit the criteria. The child is an omega male, age eight. Springwood Manor is not far from Benbrook. A coach will arrive within the week._

_Signed,_

_Omega Tabitha Fairview_

Benbrook was already a tiny spot in the distance when Dan smiled. This was freedom, as good as any omega could ever hope for. After having attended Benbrook as student, Dan began a teacher to the younger pupils. They had said their goodbyes with tears in their eyes as Dan had always been the nicest and fairest teacher.

Springwood Manor was a large sprawling mansion; almost as fine as the house Dan used to live in as a child. With cold air rushing all around him, Dan was hurried into the manor before he could properly introduce himself.

“Hello,” a cheerful older woman greeted him. “Welcome to Springwood.”

“It is nice to meet you, Omega Lester.”

The woman laughed. “Oh, I am not Omega Lester.”

“I thought the Lesters owned Springwood.”

“They do, dear. I am just the housekeeper. Heavens, the thought of me owning all of this!” She continued laughing as she showed Dan into the parlor. “I have tea waiting for you. The winter is just awful in this part of the country. I shall be glad when spring arrives.”

“I feel the same way,” Dan smiled politely.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Fairview spoke. “We need a fresh face around here. And the child and his attendant are impossible to understand.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, the master returned last fall with a child. I know nothing about him; only that he’s Spanish. I don’t know if she is a relation to the Lesters at all.”

“How peculiar.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Why hasn’t the master told you anything else?”

“Oh, I haven’t seen him since he left her here. Alpha Lester is hardly ever here if I’m honest. He returns suddenly and then he’s off again.”

Dan took a sip of tea.

“If anything is peculiar, it’s our alpha. Though, he is a good man, mind you.”

At that moment, Dan wasn’t sure if he was excited or frightened to meet the alpha. Only time would tell.


	2. 2

Dan had never been so happy—not since Henry passed away. Mateo, his student, was an angel. The boy soaked up knowledge and his language acquisition was coming along swiftly. Dan found that he was still relying on his native tongue, Spanish, for most of his interactions but that was to be expected.

They rose early in the morning to a warm breakfast. The cook sang—loudly—and they laughed. The scullery maid was simple girl who doted Mateo as if he were her own. Dan vaguely wondered if he were hers but that wouldn’t explain the Spanish side of his heritage.

One afternoon, while painting outside in the garden, Mateo mentioned his father for the first in the four weeks that Dan had been there.

He had painted the landscape with surprising aptitude for a boy his age. Dan told, “Well done! You have quite a talent. Eres talentoso.”

“Gracias. Mi padre pintaba mucho mejor que esto.”

“Your father painted?” Dan asked. “Was he very good?”

“Si. Many people saw his paintings,” said the little omega. “Señor Lester liked them.”

“Did he? I would like to see them someday, Mateo.”

Mateo gently rested his paint brush in the water. “Yo también.”

A certain sadness fell over them in that moment. Dan ended the lessons for the day, seeing that Mateo had made so much progress in such a short amount of time. His attendant, Patricio, took him inside to lay him down for a rest as they had been outside for better part of the morning.

Dan contemplated the short conversation about Mateo’s father, probably the omega parent. Why would the child of a talented painter be left alone in the world with a non-relative to take him in? When Alpha Lester returned, would Dan finally get the answers he was looking for? Figuring that the mysteries would soon sort themselves out, Dan took the afternoon to write in his journal and practice a bit of piano in the parlor.

—-

Omega Fairview bustled about the house ordering the various maids to do their duties. She kept the house in a pristine condition. Every room was given a thorough dusting once a day, though most of them were left unoccupied in the mammoth mansion.

“Omega Howell!” she called to Dan, who was sitting upon a window seat looking out the high windows longingly. “Dear, would you do me a favor? I need to send a letter through the post.”

Dan’s face perked up at the thought of going into town. He had so few opportunities to leave the manor grounds. His whole upbringing was made up of closed rooms and locked gates. “I would love to.”

“I thought you would,” the old housekeeper said with a motherly smile. “You’re much too young to remain cooped up in this old country house. You’re looking positively pale. Have a good time in town.” She hand him a letter. As Dan donned his coat and gloves, Omega Fairview gave him directions into town. It was only mid-morning so Dan figured he would be fine following her directions in the daylight.

The scenery in this part of England was breathtaking. Rolling green hills seemed to go on forever; earth met heaven infinitesimally. A board blank sky led Dan into his daydreams as he walked along the stony path to town. It was in moments like this when he thought of Henry, and his mothers. Were they there with him on this journey, watching him, guiding him? The omega smiled as he was certain they were.

No sooner than he felt that light happy feeling, was Dan overcome with pain in his shoulder. Looking up, he saw a horseman struggling to maintain control of his steed, cursing words never uttered in polite company.

“Go on you damned creature!” the stranger shouted at the horse. Dan sensed an alpha in his midst.

The man brush himself off and limped over to wear Dan sat on the ground, shock still. “Are you alright?”

Dan looked into the face of the alpha, still confused.

“Answer me, damn it! Shall I go fetch a doctor?”

“No,” Dan finally said. “I am fine. Please help me up.”

The stranger nodded, and offered a clean hand to the fallen omega. “You scared my horse,” he said to Dan accusingly.

Dan blinked. “I scared your horse?”

“Yes, you see he isn’t used to seeing random omegas on this land.”

“Strange,” Dan said cheekily. “I am not random. I have been living on this land for almost five months now.”

“Five months?” The stranger looked at Dan with an investigative scowl. “Name?” he barked.

“Excuse me?” Dan said, affronted. He quickly removed himself from the alpha’s vicinity and stepped away, heading towards the path to town.

“What is your name? I was not aware that someone new had arrived to Springwood. I am a neighbor and dear friend to the owner.”

Dan didn’t believe a word of it but the man was well dressed and had the standing of an aristocrat. “Daniel Howell.”

“What are you doing at Springwood, dear omega?”

Dan struggled not to roll his eyes. “I am tutor to the master’s young charge.”

“A teacher?”

Dan nodded.

“Interesting.”

The man said nothing more before whistling for his horse, who came at his call. Dan watched the horseman mount the beast and ride off without a word of farewell.

—-

After Dan finally made it to town and wandered around in the local shops, he made his way back to the manor, praying that no more horsemen came to disturb his day off.

As soon as he entered the manor, he knew something was wrong. Usually, there were sounds of singing from the kitchen as cook was outrageously loud or Spanish shrieks of joy from Mateo’s romping about. Not one maid could be found until Dan searched the house. Upon pushing the kitchen door, Dan found them, staring and terrified.

“What’s the matter?”

“Master’s returned,” Anna, an upstairs maid, answered, wringing her hands. “He’s in a foul humor. His horse threw him.”

“Why are you all hiding?”

“You’ll know the moment you meet him,” Jules reassured worriedly. Dan, of course, didn’t feel any better about the man who supposedly had the power to strike fear into the hearts his staff. Was this the same man who adopted a child who had no one else in the world?

Omega Fairview ran into the kitchen, her face brightening the moment her eyes rested on Dan. “I’m glad you’ve returned. The master wishes to see you immediately.”

Dan’s heart stopped for just a moment. He took a breath before asking, “Should I change?”

“No. He is not a patient one, that alpha.”

Making his way down the second hall and turning left, Dan found himself in front of the large study doors of Lord Philip Lester of Springwood Manor.

“Come in, you silly thing.”

Dan’s eyes widen as he realized the alpha could probably sense him standing there, waiting to build up his courage to go inside. Dan finally did, pushing open the door and stepping inside.

The alpha stood in the shadows of the darkened study but stepped into the light once Dan closed the door. With a gasp, Dan covered his mouth. It was the stranger from earlier.

“Omega Howell, it is a pleasure,” the alpha said deviously. “Is this the first time we have met? You look awfully familiar.”

“You know it isn’t.”

The alpha lost his smile then. “You almost killed me earlier. Wandering around my land like that.”

“I was delivering a letter for Fairview.”

“So you aren’t a murderer?”

“Not yet.”

Alpha Lester stared at the rude omega with contention before returning to his desk. “Sit.”

Dan followed his direction, fearing that his post would soon be empty.

“How old are you?”

“Nineteen, sir.”

“Fairview says you hail from Benbrook School. That is a charitable institution.” Dan snorted. The alpha was not amused. “What is so damn funny?”

“They beat and starve omega children. Is that charity?”

“Some say that is what is necessary for the poor. They need a stricter upbringing.”

Dan held his tongue.

Alpha Lester took out a piece of parchment and appeared to be reading from it. “How long were you at Benbrook?”

“Since age ten.”

“Why?”

“My Aunt hated me so she sent me, hoping I would die from fever or starvation.”

The alpha smiled. “I knew you had a sad story.”

“It is not a sad story, sir. It is just a story. It is my history.”

“Where are you parents?”

“Dead. They were missionaries and died of fever when I was small.”

“That isn’t sad?” Lester asked.

Dan said nothing.

“Do you think I am a heartless, cruel man?”

“I think you are just miserable today,” Dan answered honestly. “A cruel man would not take in a child that is not his own.”

“How do you know he isn’t mine? I could have had him with a mistress.”

“He says his omega father had blue eyes. You have blue eyes. His eyes are brown. That is impossible.”

“You’re insolent,” Lester told him with a smirk. “But I’m enjoying this. Your education at Benbrook was quite thorough.”

“I learned that in a book, not at that prison.”

“I shall see to it that you have adequate access to my libraries.”

“Thank you,” Dan said cautiously. “May I ask a question?”

“What is it?”

Clearing his throat, Dan said, “Mateo wants to know where his father’s paintings have gone.”

“They’ve all been sold to pay off his estate. The man was gambler who lived above his means. He refused to marry and had a child out of wedlock. Luckily, he was talented in more ways than one.”

Blushing red, Dan shuffled in his seat.

“Mateo’s English has improved greatly since I last saw him.”

“Yes, it has.”

“Good.” Lester began reading the piece of parchment again, almost forgetting that Dan was still there. “You’re dismissed.”

—–

“What was he like?” Mateo asked excitedly. “All the omegas are so scared to see him.”

“I know why,” Dan said darkly. His meeting had been strange. Dan knew he didn’t fear Alpha Lester, but he didn’t exactly feel comfortable around the man. “He is very opinionated,” Dan settled on.

“What is opinionated?”

“It is a nice way of saying he talks too much.”

Mateo giggled.

Alpha Lester entered the dayroom right at that moment, glowering at Dan as if he had heard him. He held a box in his hand with a bright red ribbon sitting on its cover.

“For you, Mateo Ángel.” The little boy clapped in excitement. Patricio helped him open the package. Inside, was a new art set with brushes and jars of paint. Sheets of canvas were brought in as well.

“Gracias–Thank you! Papa had one just like it,” Mateo said gratefully. Dan smiled knowing that Mateo would make good use of the supplies. Alpha Lester did not respond to the child’s gratitude which Dan found particular.

“What?” Lester asked, noticing Dan’s staring.

“Mateo is happy with your gift and you’ve nothing to say.”

“I don’t like children. They are easily tricked by smiles and gifts. Stupid little creatures.”

Dan saw the little boy’s smile deflate as he overheard Alpha Lester’s words.

“Why did you take him then?”

“Mind your own business, Omega.”


	3. 3

Alpha Lester left as quickly as he had come. The entirety of the land seemed to sigh a breath of relief as the man rode away in his carriage to God knows where. Dan especially liked knowing that the alpha was gone. His heat was approaching and the alpha made him feel something unexplainable. He wouldn’t call it dread, but he certainly wouldn’t call it fondness either. His heart sped up and his skin went ashen or sometimes red. He knew biology, but this was never in the books he’d ever read.

Heats came twice a year. For Dan, they came in winter and summer, the two extremes of weather. He was prepared as always and spent the entirety of it alone, behind a locked door. Fairview and Anna ensured that he had water and food. They both understood the weight of being omega. Fairview was significantly older and had stopped having heats years earlier. Anna was fifteen and had only one in her entire lifetime. She looked at Dan with sympathy.

When it was all said and done, Dan was back to normal and back to teaching.

Mateo didn’t smile when Dan entered the dayroom where they did their lessons.

“What’s the matter?” Dan asked, resting a caring hand on the boy’s back.

“I am an omega.”

“Yes, you are. Is that why you are sad?”

“Yes.”

“What is wrong with omega?”

“They are stuck inside all the time, like you were. They don’t go on adventures or anything.”

“I wouldn’t say that. The king is an omega and he’s just returned from France. I read that in the post.”

“But he is a king. I am not. I am just a little boy. An orphan. I will get married, have babies, and die.”

“There’s a lot of living to do in between being a little boy and dying, Mateo. That won’t happen for a long time.”

“Papa died having a baby.”

Dan immediately frowned. “He did?” He has known this boy for almost a year and this is the first time he heard this.

Mateo nodded solemnly. “His belly was big and then the doctor came. Papa screamed for a long time. Then he stopped. The baby was a girl. She didn’t cry. Babies are supposed to cry, no?”

Dan nodded. “Who brought you to England?”

“Alpha Lester.”

“How did he know what had happened?”

“He was there. He was sad like me.” Mateo told him easily. He cuddled into Dan’s side, finding comfort there. “I miss my papa.”

“I know,” Dan whispered, holding the boy close.

“I think Alpha does too. That’s why he stays away.”

“Why do you think alpha misses your papa?”

“Siempre estaban cariñosos. They liked to kiss and dance together. Papa liked dancing with alpha.”

—-

“He’s brought guests. Prepare the rooms!” Omega Fairview shouted to the upstairs maids. A small army fled into the adjacent rooms to begin their work. She practically bounce in the foyer with excitement. Apparently, Springwood hadn’t had guests in years. The old housekeeper loved a challenge.

Alpha Lester had brought with him about a dozen guests. Among them was a barrister, her omega wife, their omega son. They were dressed regally and frittered about, aweing at the size of the grand manor. Fairview came to Dan’s side and told him to dress for tea. Mateo would be joining them as well. Dan felt his stomach twist in knots. He didn’t like high society crowds as his upbringing had taught him. He also didn’t fancy the idea of having to sit within twenty feet of Alpha Lester.

At Dinner, Dan was sat at the end of the table with Mateo. The little boy was pleasant and polite, pleasing Dan greatly. The other guests didn’t seem to think it appropriate to take him in.

“What do you know about his parentage?” Alpha Lilith Warren asked with a sneer. “Philip, darling, I never knew you to make rash decisions.”

“His father was a dear friend of mine. I was made godfather and took my duties seriously.”

“How did he lose his parents?” a young omega asked timidly.

“Recent fighting in Seville,” Lester lied. “When I heard what happened, I went to get the boy and bring him back to England—to safety.”

The swooning omega laid a hand on his chest and smiled. “You’re so compassionate.”

“Thank you, David,” replied Lester, smiling kindly at the unbonded omega. Dan thought he would throw up. The display was disgusting but at least no one was talking to him. He was the help; nothing more, nothing less.

“Omega Howell here, has been doing an excellent job as tutor and au pair. Mateo’s English and other skills have greatly improved.”

“Oh, I hate au pairs,” David enlightened him, giving Dan a look.

“If anyone should have an opinion about them, it would be you,” Lilith added, taking a sip of whine. “You had so many.”

“Because they were so awful, mummy. Each one was more stupid than the last. A terrible breed, all of them.”

Dan sat in silence, feeling Lester’s gaze on him. Dan wondered why the man said nothing in his defense.

“Let’s get off the topic of bad child minders. It’s dreadfully dull.”

“Shall we retire to the parlor?” another guest suggested, whose name Dan had already forgotten.

Alpha Lester led the group out the room. Dan ushered Mateo in the opposite direction, hoping to escape.

“You shall return after putting the child to bed.”

“Yes, sir,” Dan nodded reluctantly.

—–

The evening was spent listening to David’s singing and obvious flirting with Alpha Lester, who was apparently one of England’s most eligible bachelors. The entire time, Dan felt out of place and prayed to be released from this fresh hell.

“Omega Howell, enlighten us with your stories of Benbrook School.”

“Yes,” David giggled. “Was boarding school as wonderful as my mother said it would be?”

Dan thought about his words carefully. “I received a thorough education there.”

“Oh tell them about the beatings and starvation!” Alpha Lester prodded. He was obviously drunk.

“How dreadful,” a male guest murmured.

“Yes, it was,” Dan agreed quietly, not wanting to speak any more. He desperately wished to return to his room for much needed solitude.

Lester pushed, “Come now. You must have more stories of a dramatic nature.”

“Fine,” Dan said resolutely. “The first person who ever showed any love for me since the death of my parents, died in my arms when I was only eleven years old. The school was overrun with illness. They buried him on the grounds. His mother didn’t arrange a memorial as she had forgotten about him. But I swear that as long as I am breathing, I won’t. Was that sad enough for you?”

A pregnant silence followed before Dan stood up and dismissed himself for the evening. He went up to his room, bracing himself for dismissal with tears in his eyes. He’d grown to love the old manor and the people in it. He would miss Mateo the most, having loved the boy from the moment he met him. Dan imagined that if he had a son, he would have Mateo eyes and his smirk.

Undressing, Dan thought about where he would go next. Surely, there are others looking for a suitable au pair and tutor. He would be fine he supposed. After that long day, Dan soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

—-

The next week passed without incident. Alpha Lester and his guests busied themselves with sports on the green. Dan and Mateo remained out of sight. They ate in the kitchen whenever possible and avoided the spaces set aside to entertain guests.

One morning, Fairview was humming a wedding march which Dan found peculiar.

“Getting married again?” Dan asked the housekeeper.

“Heavens no!” the old woman blushed. “Our young master has asked David Warren to be his bride.”

The whole kitchen froze.

“How do you know?” Cook demanded.

“He’s just told me. There will be a wedding this spring. How wonderful!”

Conversations surrounding their new omega master filled the kitchen. Some hoped that the master would be happier now. Others thought about the house being filled with more children and how wonderful that would be for this old, overlooked manor. For a reason he couldn’t explain, Dan fell sick from the news.


	4. 4

Dan had dreams of blue hues. David had chosen his wedding theme because it brought out his betrothed’s ‘wondrous sky colored’ eyes. The other omega was obnoxious in every way possible, to the point where Dan was dreaming about him.

David behaved as if he knew something Dan did not. While David did not stay at the manor for very long, as that was improper, he overwhelmed Dan with his presence. Everything had to be about him. The conversation that began about Mateo surely shifted to David. When they were admiring an art piece Alpha Lester had recently acquired, it somehow related to David and his most recent trip to Venice. The man even insisted controlling the menu for his new husband before they actually bonded. David instructed Cook to only offer meals that were rich and fit for a king. Cook held her tongue but Dan could see the sneer hidden beneath her mask of indifference.

“Dan, dear, how has your search for a new position been?” David asked, fanning himself in the warm kitchen. It was February 28th and freezing outside, but for some reason David needed to fan himself dramatically.

“My search?” Dan asked innocently. “I have not started a search.”

“Surely, you don’t believe we need an au pair as newlyweds.”

“You might not need one but Mateo does.”

“Oh him. He will be sent to Benbrook as soon as I say I do.”

Red hot anger shot through Dan’s body. “Do not send him there. It will kill him. If not his body, then his spirit.”

“I will be master of the house while my alpha is away. You can’t expect me to raise some other person’s child.”

“Listen,” Dan said trying to calm himself. “I will be employed for Mateo’s education as long as alpha deems me necessary.”

“You are out of line. I am your superior!” David shrieked. “Apologize at once.”

“No,” Dan said. The rest of the staff present kept their mouths shut.

“Pack your bags! Your master will hear about this.”

“Good.”

Dan stormed out of the kitchen and up the back staircase that led directly to his rooms. Slamming the door behind, Dan flew to his armoire and ripped the clothes from their shelves and hangers. If that awful omega wanted him gone, Dan would leave. He was never one to knowingly overstay his welcome.

Not long after, a knock came to the door. Assuming it was Fairview come to fetch him, Dan shouted, “If that spoiled child thinks I’m going to apologize to him, he’s wrong!”

The door was pushed open by very pale and stoic Lester.

“A child is he?” the alpha asked low voice, like a growl.

“Alpha, forgive me. I did not expect you to come to my quarters.”

“This is my house. I go where I please.”

Lester approached Dan, staring him down. When he was no more than a few inches away, he reached out for Dan’s wrist. He pulled him closer.

“Do you know the signs than an omega is in an unexpected heat?”

Dan shook his head, terrified to say anything to anger the man any further.

“Sudden outbursts of anger. An inability to keep sweet and polite.”

“I am not in heat. I just hate him. He hates me.”

“Yes, but David is always a brat. You aren’t.”

Dan looked up into the alpha’s eyes and found the other man smirking at him. He tried to pull away, believing Lester was laughing at him, mocking him. The alpha only held him closer.

“You are in heat. I can smell it all over you,” Lester whispered in his ear. “Don’t be frightened. I won’t hurt you. I’ll only stay if you say it is okay.”

In that moment, Dan figured what those feelings were, the feeling that only erupted at the sound of his master’s name or his voice. This man before him spoke to him like an equal, he quarreled with him and never once used his station to shut Dan’s mouth. He was tall, broad shouldered and slim. His hands held Dan’s waist firmly, safely. Lester often looked at him thoughtfully. Dan had believed it was disdain but now, it seemed to be longing. He knew Lester was a good man, albeit harsh, but misunderstood. He was also betrothed.

“You will stay with me during my heat when your bride sits in your parlor, seething at the mention of my name.”

“I was never going to marry him,” Lester told him softly. “Not when he treats Mateo so badly. You love him.”

Dan gasped as his heat finally overtook his senses. A low groan left his mouth, and he reached up to stroke the alpha’s cheek. “Stay.”

—-

On the fourth morning, they woke to porridge and coffee. Harrison, the butler, placed the tray on the table in Dan’s room.

He cleared his throat, trying to get their attention. “Sir, Alpha Warren has sent a letter.”

Lester lifted his chin, a signal to bring the envelope forward. Harrison left quickly. Lester sat up as Dan clung to his waist, making him smile to himself.

After reading the letter, Lester said, “The engagement is off. David is devastated. His parents are furious.”

“I’m sorry, Phil” Dan said, using the nickname he’d developed over the course of his heat. “I didn’t mean to pull everything apart.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Phil told him. “It was bound to happen. I am not sorry. I still intend to marry.”

“Really? Who?”

Phil chuckled. “You, my perfectly wonderful omega. If you’ll say yes.”

Dan responded with a kiss; their thousandth kiss in just that past week. Omegas always married the alpha who was their first intimate partner. The higher rungs of society thought it was improper to copulate before marriage. At the moment, Dan didn’t care what anyone thought on the subject. He was bonded, he would have a family, and a home of his own for the first time in his life.

“Is that a yes?” Phil looked at him with those same loving eyes once more.

Dan nodded, biting his lip. “Yes, I will marry you.”

“Good.”

“I think I’ve never seen you smile so much.”

“I’ve not been this happy in a long time.”

“When was the last time?”

Phil tensed. “I want to be honest with you.”

“I appreciate it.”

“Emilio, Mateo’s father, was my last source of true happiness in this world. You know how he died?”

Dan said, “Yes.”

“I begged him to marry me when he told me he was with child. I wanted to take them both away. Mateo Ángel bears a resemblance to him. I spoil him because he looks like him and stay away for the same reason.”

“What happened to Mateo’s alpha father?”

Phil shook his head as he said, “Emilio fell in love with the tax collector’s son. They bonded and afterward, the boy refused to marry him. The tax collector knew Emilio was below their station, the son of market woman and farmer. Emilio grew heavy with child and had Mateo. The tax collector’s son was married to a scholar’s daughter three days before the baby was born. He sent them money as often as he could. They survived.”

“That must have been awful.” Dan knew the stigma that single parents faced in the harsh world. Alpha often took advantage of these omegas because no one cared to stop them. Their children also faced punish in forms of public ridicule.

“They moved into the city where no one knew them. I met Emilio on the steps of the cathedral. He was painting and we chatted. He told me his alpha had died not long after they were married. I eventually fell in love with him and the little boy, only two years old at the time. I spent much of my time in Spain.”

“Fairview said you rarely came home.”

“I didn’t until he—Until Mateo needed somewhere to go. I brought him and Patricio to Springwood and returned to settle Emilio’s accounts. I also paid a visit to his family. I made sure they would want for nothing. I know that’s what he would have wanted.”

“Phil, I can’t imagine how broken hearted you must have been.”

“I was angry for so long. It was my fault he was pregnant. It was so bad for him, the birth. He shouldn’t have died. I had to bury him and my daughter.”

The alpha was not crying but Dan could see the mist in his eyes. “It is not your fault. There are things that happen in this world that cannot be explained, my love.”

Dan leaned upwards to kiss Phil softly on the lips in comfort. “Emilio died knowing he was loved and that’s the most many of us could hope for. We have to carry on living, don’t we?”

“We do,” Phil smiled softly. “When do you think we’ll get dressed?”

“Not now,” Dan smirked. “I just want to spend the morning with my alpha.”


	5. Epilogue

_Two Years Later_

“Omega Lester, a letter has arrived.” Fairview smiled as she handed Dan the envelope. Dan thanked her softly, careful not to wake the sleeping child in his lap. Grace Emilia stirred just a bit before settling back down into the crook of his elbow.

Dan read the letter and found himself wide-eyed at its content. A woman by the name of Margaret Howell wrote him a letter stating that she was his father’s cousin. She had been looking for him for years and until recently believed him to be dead. According to Margaret, Dan’s Aunt Vivian told her that her only family member in the world had succumb to a typhus outbreak at the Benbrook School. This, of course, was pure fallacy. Moreover, his cousin Margaret was a very wealthy woman, having inherited all of her mother’s money and property upon her death as her only surviving child. Margaret expressed a deep interest in meeting Dan and any other family members. She had no one in the world.

An overabundance of emotions soon followed. Dan was grateful and pleased to know that a family member wanted to love him. He was angry at his Aunt Vivian for telling those awful lies. She was trying to punish him for no other reason than pure hatred. He felt cheated because if Margaret had known about him when he was a child, he never would have went to live with Aunt Vivian in the first place.

After everything the Parks put him through, the past few years have served as penance. Leonard was stabbed to death by the husband of the man he was having an affair with. Aunt Vivian was now ill with a disease accompanied by pain the doctors could not ease. His other cousins who watched the abuse, told fallacies, taunted him also suffered. Dan had wished no ill towards anyone, believing that all would find balance eventually.

In the end, he felt contented. His entire life led up to this very moment. He was married to a wonderful caring man and had two beautiful children to call his own. He even had a place on this earth to call home.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [danni-howell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
